1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a germicidal protective mask ultraviolet light emitting diodes and more particularly pertains to sanitizing air immediately prior to being breathed by a wearer, the sanitizing being done in a safe, reliable, efficient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective masks of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective masks of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of sanitizing air before being breathed by a wearer through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,207 issued Jul. 22, 2003 to McDonald relates to an Oxygen Diffuser for Patient Oxygen Delivery System. U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,706 issued Feb. 17, 2004 to Ives relates to a Personal Humidifier. U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,750 issued Apr. 28, 2009 relates to a Breathing Respirator. Lastly, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0232092 published Sep. 25, 2008 to Carter relates to a LED Cap Light.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a germicidal protective mask ultraviolet light emitting diodes that allows for sanitizing air immediately prior to being breathed by a wearer, the sanitizing being done in a safe, reliable, efficient and economical manner.
In this respect, the germicidal protective mask ultraviolet light emitting diodes according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sanitizing air immediately prior to being breathed by a wearer, the sanitizing being done in a safe, reliable, efficient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved germicidal protective mask ultraviolet light emitting diodes which can be used for sanitizing air immediately prior to being breathed by a wearer, the sanitizing being done in a safe, reliable, efficient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.